In My Mind
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: Teenchesters! A new unknown creature has been killing teenagers around Sam's age. Little do they know that it has its eyes on Sam. Will they find it and kill it before it's too late? Or will the youngest Winchester be lost forever to a drug the creature has injected into him. Limp!Sam. Angsty/protective!Dean. Angsty!John. Dean is 17 and Sam 13.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so I really hope you like it. Please _review _after reading. But please keep in mind I am new to Supernatural stories. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural… although I wish I did. Sigh.

In my Mind chapter one…

Sam sat in the back seat of the impala, staring out the window at the passing scene.

People walking in pairs, or with dogs. And families with a dad and a mom and two little kids. One family in particular caught his eye.

There was a little girl getting a piggy back ride from her dad as they walked down the sidewalk. And a boy probably around Sam's age was chatting happily with the mother of the family.

They looked like everything he had ever wanted in a family. Happy. Together. Normal.

He let his mind wander into the fantasy for a minute. He could see him and Dean coming home from school with smiles on their faces. And walking into the house to be greeted by their _alive _mother.

She would offer them a snack and then they'd happily agree. Then at dinner when their Dad came home from his _normal_ job, he would ask Sam "How was your day sport?" And Sam would say that it was a great day.

They'd be in one home. Never moving. Although he never dared even fantasize them living in their old house. No, this was the stereotypical house with the green lawn and the picket fence.

And they'd have a dog. Sam always wanted a dog. He would be a golden retriever and his name would be Lucky. Because there was _no way _they'd have their real life typical "Winchester Luck." Instead it would be real luck, normal luck.

And they'd go on vacation. And they'd…

"SAM! SAMMY?!" Dean yelled in Sam's face, snapping him from his happy fantasy back to painful reality.

"Huh? Ugh… what Dean?" Sam asked with an obvious frown on his face.

"We're here. Stop your daydreaming and get out before Dad flips out on you." Dean said, while tugging at his brother's sleeve.

Sam knew Dean was trying to help him get away from the wrath of an angry John. So he nodded and quickly exited the car. Sure enough there stood an angry John Winchester, his arms folded over his chest.

"Took you long enough to get out. Get your bags before tomorrow, and hurry up." He said angrily.

"Yes sir." Sam mumbled, and headed to the trunk of the car.

Dean followed and helped Sam get his bags, because his were already inside.

"Dean?" Sam asked as they were heading to the door of the cheap motel Benson's Inn they were now staying in.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean replied.

"Have you ever… oh never mind."

"Have I ever what?"

"Nothing Dean, really."

"Don't lie to me. You were going to ask me something. So you either tell me… or I'll tickle it out of you."

"N-no. Fine. I was just saying. Ermm I was just saying, how… long was I out of it?"

"Is that all? Ok… well it wasn't long maybe like five minutes."

Sam nodded and entered the ratty room, with Dean right behind him. Immediately he went over to the bed farthest away from the door, plunking his stuff on it.

"Dean you salt the room, Sam go get ready for bed. We have a hunt tomorrow and we need to be well rested." John called out from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.

After quickly getting ready, so as not to make their dad any angrier, Sam climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He wasn't tired and knew he couldn't sleep again. As Dean climbed in the bed closest to him, he sighed.

It was going to be another long night.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

It was two in the morning and the room would've been pitch dark if it weren't for the light illuminating from the street outside.

Dean snuck another peek at his little brother, to see him still awake and staring at the ceiling.

He sighed quietly. If Sam couldn't sleep, neither could he. Recently he had been getting little to no sleep because of Sammy.

It worried him to see his baby brother like this. And he had no idea why Sammy couldn't sleep. He had tried to ask him but was always answered with a "'M ok Dean, really."

And then Sam would change the subject.

Finally at four in the morning, Dean felt himself falling asleep against his will.

But as he was, he couldn't help but feel that something soon was going to go wrong.

It was his gut feeling. One that generally, wasn't wrong.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

At approximately five thirty in the morning, their dad woke them up.

Sam groaned as he sat up slowly on the lumpy bed. Checking the clock he realized that he got an hour of sleep.

_Well that's better than last night._

Rubbing his back he grimaced slightly in pain. His back was aching and he was exhausted, but he knew he had to suck it up because that was just the Winchester way.

"Damn hard beds." He mumbled to himself, getting up and trying to stretch the kinks out of the tight muscles in his back.

Dean caught the grimace on Sam's face and came over quickly, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You ok Sam?" he asked trying but failing to show how concerned he was.

"Mhhmm 'm ok." Sam answered tiredly, following it up with a yawn.

"Please tell me you got some sleep last night." Dean said with a frown.

"Not really but I'll live." Sam answered quietly.

"Sam..." Dean started, but was interrupted by their dad's booming voice from the kitchen.

"Get your asses down here boys. We have to go in fifteen minutes!"

The brother's exchanged weary looks and trudged down the stairs quickly.

Sitting down on the tiny chairs they looked over to their Father for the information on what was going to happen.

"There's some son ova bitch killing boys between the ages of 13 to 14. I've marked down the places its hit and I'm pretty sure where it's going next. The local arcade. And that is where we are heading now." Their Father said, while packing what they would need for the hunt.

"What is it dad?" asked Dean curiously.

"Not sure. No matter what research I do, I can't find a thing on it. But it doesn't matter. Because we are going down there, and we're going to gank it now before it can hurt anyone else."

"So that's why we're going now? So we can be there before the place opens?" Dean asked again.

John smiled "That's right Dean. You're always on top of it."

Dean smiled with pride, not noticing the look of disappointment on his brother's face.

"Alright. Let's go."

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

Sitting outside the arcade John relayed his plan.

"So when the place opens Dean and I will be inside acting natural, but really we will be looking for something suspicious, Sam you'll be out here in the car keeping lookout for something suspicious."

The boys looked at him with annoyed glances.

"I know. It seems like we're jumping into this one too quickly, but if we just sit around, then this thing'll just keep killing." John continued reassuringly.

He himself didn't like the idea of taking his boys into something they didn't really know too much about, but it _had _to be done.

"Well let's say we do find _it._ What do we kill it with?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. So I brought different things. From silver bullets to wooden stakes. We try them all."

Again the looks.

"Stop giving me those damn looks and let's go. It's almost time for opening."

Dean nodded and sharing one last look with his little brother, he left the car.

Leaving Sam all alone.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

Sam sighed as he looked out to the building that was now being flooded by tons of kids and teenagers.

_Why do I always get stuck with the lookout job? Am I that useless?_

Sam yawned and scrubbed at his eyes trying to keep them open. They felt like ten pound weights on his eyes causing them to continue to droop.

He scanned the people entering the building. Suspicious. Suspicious. No one there looked suspicious at all.

Yawning for a second time, more fiercely Sam pinched himself to stay awake.

_No. I can't sleep. It'll come back again. Besides I will just disappoint dad again. Seems like all he thinks of me as, is a disappointment anyways. C'mon Sam. Suck. It. Up._

But seven consecutive nights of not sleeping didn't do anyone good, and finally with his head resting against the old car's hood. Sam fell into a deep sleep.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

The creature licked its green lips as it looked at its prize sleeping in the impala.

It laughed wickedly in admiration of itself. After all, its plan was working.

Tire the kid out over the past week so he couldn't fight back when it attacked. And send his stupid family on a false trail just like a wild goose chase.

The creature licked its lips.

_This kid. Although he's so young. Has so much energy. No wonder Lucifer wants him so badly._

"Weeeelll too bad, he's mine!" It said aloud, with a raspy voice.

Checking once more for any sign of the boy's family and seeing none, the creature inched its way over to the boy, trying to stay low to the ground in the early morning sunshine.

As he reached the door of the impala and was about to open it a voice from behind startled him away.

"Get away from my brother you fugly bitch!" Dean cried angrily, and then raced for the creature different weapons in both hands.

He first tried the gun, when that didn't work he pulled out the stake.

Wasting no more time the creature knocked away Dean's weapon with one sweep of the hand, and then grabbing him by the shirt collar he lifted him up in the air.

"You were right. You weren't very prepared for me." It said and then threw Dean against a tree.

He then turned around and opened the car door, and just as Dean got back onto his feet, the creature pulled out a syringe and pressed the needle into Sam's arm.

"Noooo!" Dean cried, forcefully throwing himself at the creature.

"Too late." It said, and then vanished into thin air.

Leaving Dean to comfort his baby brother, who was now shaking violently although he was unconscious.

"Oh god Sammy. I'm so sorry. I failed. Please be ok. Please. Please. Please."

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

John looked down at his watch.

"Man the kids been in the bathroom for a long time." He mumbled in frustration.

Ten minutes ago, Dean had excused himself for the bathroom, and he still wasn't back.

_Hope he's ok. Better go check on him._

John was beginning to feel a bit guilty for taking his kids ona hunt that he barely knew a thing about.

But he didn't dwell on it, because as he was walking to the bathroom he glanced behind his shoulder to see people crowded around the window.

He instantly felt uneasy as he rushed over to take a look. Pushing his way to the center of the murmuring crowd, he looked out the window.

What he saw made his stomach queasy and he felt almost like he was going to barf.

_Oh my god. No Sammy, NO!_

TBC…

Hey hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Again please _REVIEW. _I would really love to see what you think about this.

Should I keep going with this story or not? Thanks and stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! First off, thank you sooo much for all the support! It is amazing to see so many people who care. I will definitely be continuing this story. Also I will try to update as quickly as possible, _but_ I'm also writing another fanfiction (for Hardy Boys) so I will try _my best _to get new chapters up rather quickly.

Disclaimer: I love both Sam and Dean, and maybe even the impala… but I don't own them at all.

In My Mind Chapter two…

The world seemed to slow down for Dean as he sat there in the parking lot of a dingy arcade cradling his little brother's head to his chest.

He'd been in the arcade with his dad, when all of a sudden he knew something wasn't right. His big brother senses were going off, and they were _never_ wrong.

So when he excused himself "to go to the bathroom" what he saw made his jaw drop. He barely saw the creature. It was wearing a dark cloak. But he did manage to see the slimy green hands coming from its long sleeves.

After the creature was gone he didn't notice the kids staring from the window. He didn't notice people coming from their cars to try and help. He didn't even notice his father running up to them, with fear and guilt in his eyes.

The only one he noticed was Sam. He was as pale as a ghost, (and he knew that for a fact, since he had seen so many of them while hunting.) And he was thrashing and calling out Dean's name.

"It's ok Sammy… I'm here. I'm here." He whispered over and over, praying to whatever god might exist that Sam would be ok.

"DEAN! DEAN!" a voice yelled, and snapped him back to reality.

Dean's eyes shot up to see his father staring back at him with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Sure their dad could be a jackass sometimes, but there was no hiding the fact that he _did _love Sam. He just had a hard time showing it.

"D-dad…" Dean whispered, trying his best to hold himself together.

"It's ok Dean. We'll talk about it when we're out of here. We have to get him out of here _now _people are starting to crowd." John whispered.

Dean nodded. His dad was right, this was no time to freak out. Standing up, Dean pulled Sammy into his arms.

_Geez kid you're getting tall… better not catch up to me._

John opened the doors to the impala allowing Dean to take Sam into the back seat first. All the while telling the people crowded around them "We'll take him to the hospital." And "That's ok we don't need any help."

Finally with a grunt of annoyance John sat behind the wheel, and they were off.

The car ride home was silent. With both of the older Winchester's grieving over what had happened.

Sam lay with his head in Dean's lap, while Dean slowly moved his fingers through Sam's hair like he had always done when Sam was younger.

Fortunately Sam wasn't thrashing anymore, but now Dean was concerned at how weak his brother looked.

"Almost home Sammy. We're almost home."

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

Sam awoke to the sound of soft talking coming from nearby. He slowly started to push himself up, but as he was doing so a sharp pain pierced through his back. It was like he'd been sleeping on needles, and he couldn't help but let out a soft groan.

"Whoa easy there Sammy." Came a voice that obviously belonged to his older brother Dean.

Slowly opening his eyes, he winced slightly when the light made his head throb. Deciding against it, he closed his eyes once more.

"De'?" he managed to say, more like choke out.

"Yeah I'm here Sam. Dad is too." Dean said softly.

"What happened?" Sam whispered.

"We can talk about that later, when you're feeling better Sam. Until then try to sleep kay?"

"Okay. Wait, Dean?"

"What is it kiddo?"

"Can I have some water please?"

"Sure bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled. It was good to see Sam was feeling well enough to make his normal comeback.

That had to be a good sign.

Dean left to get some water, but quickly came back. He then helped Sam to sit up and drink some.

"Now sleep." Dean soothed.

Sam just nodded and was asleep instantly, with Dean by his side.

And he wouldn't leave until he woke up.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

John sat by the phone thinking about what Dean had told them after they came home.

The demon that attacked Sam didn't sound like any demon he had ever dealt with before.

But what scared him even more than that, was the fact that it had put something _into _Sam. Using a needle!

John shuddered and tried to push the image out of his head. He'd seen so much over the years, in so many hunts. But the image of some freak putting something into his little boy scared the crap out of him.

He sighed and started to type in one of Bobby's many phone numbers. He knew already that he was going to need backup.

"Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard can I help you?" came Bobby's gruff voice from the other line.

"Bobby it's me, John. I need your help."

"Well of course. I mean you never bother to call _unless_ you need help ya idgit."

"Bobby…"

"Oh, relax. Ya know I'm always happy to help you Winchesters. What's wrong?"

"It's Sam."

"What did you do to him this time?!"

John snarled at the phone, although he knew Bobby couldn't actually see his face. "_I_ didn't do anything to him! We were on a hunt when some freak injected something into him."

"Is he ok?" Bobby asked, the anger instantly replaced with concern. After all, the boys were the closest things he had to sons.

"I… I'm not sure. He was unconscious and thrashing earlier and now his back hurts. And when he opens his eyes he had a headache."

"Shit!"

"I know. But he seems a bit better than when I first saw him hurt. But I don't know I guess I'll just wait and see."

"Can you explain the creature John?"

"Yeah. Well, all we know is it's tall and wears a black cloak and it has green scaly hands."

"Ya took them into a hunt you barely knew a thing about?"

"I know. I messed up real bad this time Bobby."

"Huh… alright. I'll do some research. I'll call you back as soon as I find something."

"Thanks Bobby. I owe you one."

"You owe me so much more than one. But alright. Call you back."

John sighed sadly as he put the phone down.

Bobby was right he really screwed up this time. And he made a vow right then, that it would _never _happen again.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

Dean watched in horror as his brother began thrashing again.

He didn't hesitate to jump on the bed beside his brother and comfort him. Hugging him close to his body.

"Sammy. It's ok. It's ok." He whispered into his ear.

This lasted for a whole fifteen minutes, until Sam gasped and shot upwards his eyes flying open.

"Dean? What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You must've had a nightmare."

"Oh."

Dean ruffled his brother's hair. Snickering when Sam tried to push him away.

"Dean I'm ok. You don't need to baby me."

"You are my _baby_ brother."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled happily at his brother, forgetting his nightmare for a little while. He put his arms up in defense as Dean started to tackle him lightly, so as not to hurt him.

It wasn't until Dean stared at him with a funny look, that Sam finally remembered his nightmare.

He screamed out in fear and pushing Dean away, scrambled under his blankets.

He started to shake in fear as he remembered what the demon had said to him: _Come Sam… come to me._

"Sam?" Dean asked, his concern was back full-fledged.

When Sam didn't answer, and instead kept shivering, Dean felt very guilty for tackling Sam when he was sick. Even though he had been so careful.

Scooting closer to Sam, he lifted the blanket slowly so as not to scare him any more than he already had.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"It w-was not y-you." Sam replied barely above a whisper.

"Then what was it Sam?"

"The d-demon."

"What?" Dean asked, his concern reaching a whole new level.

"The same demon f-from the arcade i-is in my dreams now!"

Dean's mouth gaped open. But he quickly closed it when he saw the fear in his baby brother's eyes. He had to be strong for the both of them.

Gathering Sam into a hug once more, he could tell Sam was doing all he could to not cry. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Sam it's ok. You're safe now." Dean soothed, his hand going back to Sam's hair instinctively.

"H-how do you know that? H-he said he wanted me Dean… god I'm scared."

Dean held Sam closer as he finally started to cry silently. Dean's heart dropped. Seeing his brother sad made him sad.

And it also made him feel like he'd failed. After all it was _his _job to take care of Sammy.

"Hell of a good job I'm doing now…" he accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean blushed slightly "Nothing squirt."

"'M not a squirt." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah yeah."

After a while Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dean smiled at him.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah actually. A lot better. I'm hungry though."

"There's my Sam. Come on lets go get something."

"Ok. And Dean?"

"What Sammy?"

"Thanks."

"Sure kiddo. You know I'll always be there for you, your royal highness."

Sam slapped his brother playfully "Oh please. If anything you're the _highness."_

Dean smiled happy to see his brother smiling again.

But something inside him, his gut feeling was saying it wasn't over yet.

It was far from over.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsu pernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupe rnaturalsupernatural**

The creature sat in its dark and damp cave, staring at the children it _had_ to capture just so he could get the Winchester's attention.

"Stupid useless children. You are so weak. _Unlike_ my soon to be prize…" It said, staring with it's bloodshot red eyes into the eyes of a particularly fat 14 year old boy.

The boy whimpered, and cried out in pain as the creature slashed his face.

"P-please leave m-me alone." He whispered.

"Pathetic. Crying, no BEGGING ME TO SPARE YOUR STUPID USELESS BODY." It screamed.

All the children whimpered in fear.

"Yes. That goes for all of you." It continued.

As it started to walk away, it smiled and turned around to say one last thing.

"I am only keeping you pathetic nuisances until the Winchester's youngest child falls into my trap. And when he does, you hideous creatures are the first to go."

And with that it turned around and left the cave, ignoring the whimpers of fear.

Ignoring the cries for help.

TBC…

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. As you can see Sam is far from being out of the woods… eeep I am so excited for this story. Oh and I added Bobby because, well he's just so awesome.

Thanks again and remember please _REVIEW _I really want to know what you guys think. Stay awesome and I will see you next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back, for chapter three! Thank you all so much for the support. It really makes my day (or night depending on what time it is) when I see how many people follow me, favorite, and review. Please continue to do so, you rule!

And I apologize for taking so long to update. A lot is going on in my life right now.

Disclaimer: As much as Dean and Sam would love me to own them, I do not.

In My Mind chapter three…

Bobby groaned in frustration, as he stared at the Ancient Mythology book in front of him.

Research. He hated it to hell. But he was willing to do anything for any of the Winchesters. They were all he had left.

He stood up to get a cup of coffee when his main phone rang.

"Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard" he answered, with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

"Bobby it's Caleb. I was wondering if I could come look at your books. I need to research my case, and those books aren't in the library." Came the voice on the other line.

"Alright. What hunt are ya on now?"

"I'm trying to get this thing that has been kidnapping kids, I don't know a thing about it, so I need to research."

"Well I'll be damned."

"What is it Bobby?"

"That sounds like the thing the Winchesters are after. I'm researching it now."

"Really? Any luck."

"None so far. I'm halfway through the mythology book, it's the last book that I haven't already checked."

"Oh. Well I'm going to call the Winchesters and see if I can meet up with them. Call if you find out anything."

"Will do." Bobby finished, sliding back down into his chair to keep reading.

It was almost four in the morning when he _finally_ found it on the last page of the mythology book.

Its description sending chills down his back.

"Time to call John."

SupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSu pernaturalSupernatural

Sam stared down at the small red dot where the creature had injected something into him.

Only minutes before, his older brother (like he promised) told Sam what happened.

_Man I blew it again! If only I'd been awake at the time, then this wouldn't have happened. I bet dad hates me now. I'm such a liability. _

"Hello? Sammy are you ok?" Dean said, sitting with his face inches from Sam's, and his face etched with concern.

"Yeah actually I feel normal." Sam replied giving Dean a weak smile.

"That's great. But you look a little tired." Said Dean, getting even closer to Sam.

"Umm dude. Personal space please." Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded his head, and backed up "Sorry. Just concerned."

Just then the phone started to ring, and to Sam it sounded like someone was firing a gun right next to his ears.

Crying out in pain, he shoved his hands over his ears and crumpled to the floor.

"Sammy! What's wrong?" Dean cried out, kneeling to the floor next to his younger brother, and grabbing his hands.

"UGH! It's so loud De'! M-make it stop." Sam answered in a harsh whisper.

"Shit. Dad answer the damn phone!" Dean yelled, hoping his father would hear him.

He then turned back to Sam. "Its ok bro, Dad's going to answer it. It'll stop soon."

"Y-you don't need to yell Dean." Sam said in a voice that made him sound five again.

"Sorry Sam." Dean whispered, feeling guilty for causing his brother pain.

To Dean's relief, their dad finally picked up the phone.

And then it was quiet.

Sam let out a big breath of air, and closed his eyes, letting his head rest on the cold motel tiles.

_What is happening to me? _Sam thought as Dean pulled his head onto his lap.

In any other situation he'd be embarrassed at this, but man was he tired.

As his eyes drooped closed once again, he knew he was safe as long as his brother was around.

SupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSu pernaturalSupernatural

John had been asleep, exhausted from what happened, until he heard Dean yell out for him to answer the phone.

It wasn't the normal angry yell, no, he heard panic in his eldest son's voice.

He wanted to ask Dean what was wrong, but thought otherwise. Instead he picked up the phone and answered.

"John Cage." He said using his current fake last name.

""John its Bobby. I found it."

John's face lit up. He was finally going to know about the sonovabitch that hurt his youngest son.

"Well… what is it Bobby?" he asked impatiently after a few seconds.

"Her name is Circe. She's a Greek goddess."

"What? She actually exists? But why would she kidnap kids?"

"Not sure yet. But everything else matches up. They say that although many people picture her as a beautiful women with devil horns, she's really a tall slim green women, who wears a trench coat to hide how hideous she is."

John's mouth gaped open and he was about to speak again, when Dean came in, while holding a weak looking Sam to his side.

"Dad, can you ask Bobby if we can crash at his place for a while. Sam isn't doing so well. He shouldn't be in a motel." Dean said quietly.

John gave his eldest son a look of concern and nodded yes, he would ask.

"Bobby do you think we could come to your place Sam is…" He started, but was cut off by Bobby.

"Of course you can. You and your boys are always welcome here."

"Thanks Bobby." He finished, hanging up the phone and then turned to his boys.

"Let's hit the road."

SupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSu pernaturalSupernatural

When they arrived at Bobby's three hours later, the Winchesters were surprised to see Caleb there as well.

"What are you doing here Caleb?" Dean asked, while once again supporting his brother tightly to his side.

_There's no way I'm going to let you get hurt again._

"I was going to come to you guys, when Bobby told me you were coming here. We're working the same case," Caleb answered "Something wrong with the kid?"

"Circe injected him with something," Dean said "And he hasn't been doing well ever since then."

Caleb frowned at hearing this.

"Let's get him inside." Bobby said opening the door to his small but cozy house.

Caleb offered to help bring Sam in, but dean politely declined "I have him. It's ok."

Once they entered, Dean helped Sam over to the couch so he could lie down.

"Is the sound bothering you anymore?" Dean whispered.

"It's fine…" Sam replied sluggishly.

"Well that sounded convincing." Dean teased, but stopped when he saw the scared look his brother gave him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I can't sleep. I'd rather help find this _goddess_. Really, I'm feeling fine now."

"Mhhhmmm. It was another nightmare wasn't it?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to know me so well?" Sam groaned.

In reality Sam was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep, because Circe's green face and blood shot eyes would always show up, trying to lure him in.

And although he wouldn't admit it to Dean, he felt like just lying on the couch while the others were doing research, was useless.

He felt so damn useless.

Dean sighed when he saw Sam stare off into space. "Alright you can help. But right after dinner you _are _going to sleep. Whether you're tired or not. Deal?"

Sam looked up to his brother and smiled.

"Deal."

SupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSu pernaturalSupernatural

Fifteen minutes later, they sat around the table so Bobby could tell them what he'd found.

"It says here, that Circe is the Moon Goddess or death-bird. She  
rules over sorcery, enchantments, evil spells, vengeance, dark magic, witchcraft, and cauldrons." Bobby said.

"You don't think… you don't think that she injected a potion or something into me. Do you?" Sam asked, again sounding like the kid he was.

Dean mentally punched himself.

_I knew I should have made him sleep._

"I don't know Sam. See, it all makes since except for the kidnappings and the injection." Bobby continued.

"But we will find out what it is Sammy. And until then we'll just keep an eye on you to make sure you're ok." Dean put in.

"Dean, I'm not a baby I can look out for myself." Sam pouted.

To this Dean ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"Yeah yeah, give it up squirt." He teased.

The adults looked on with smiles on their faces, as Dean began to tickle his younger brother.

"Leave it to Dean to brighten Sammy's mood." John whispered to Bobby and Caleb.

He was happy that he had gotten so lucky with getting such great boys who were so close.

"Alright time for bed boys." He finally said, when he saw the tired look on his youngest son's face. And he knew Dean would just go with him to keep an eye on him.

"Yes sir." They said in unison, going off to get ready for bed.

SupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSupernaturalSu pernaturalSupernatural

Later that night Sam lay awake on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_Why me? Do the evil bitches see me as the weak one, is that why I'm always the target? _

He shuddered, trying to shake the image of his last dream out of his head.

But every time his eyelids closed even for a second, the freak's eyes were back.

The pupils were dark red, with vivid veins branching out every which way. The part of the eye that was supposed to be white was stained yellow.

At first in these dreams, all he would see were the eyes. And then a mouth came into focus.

Repeating the three words over and over again: _come to me. Come to me. COME TO ME!_

When it spoke, it's crooked yellow teeth would move along with it's mouth. Up and down, up and down.

And at some points it would accidently bite down on it's lips, the blood gushing out. And the goddess only smiled.

He saw every detail of her face, the vibrant green looking as if it was only two inches away from his.

Sam didn't realize he was shuddering until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was once again face to face with his brother, who was looking concerned again.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

_Great. I look weak again._

"'M fine. J-just remembered t-the nightmare again." He whispered, not able to control the shake in his voice.

"I'm afraid this is more than a nightmare Sam. I mean it's no coincidence that the same person in your dreams is the same one we're hunting." Dean said, slapping a hand over his mouth realizing that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"E-exactly Dean. I-I can't sleep. It's t-to risky." Sam mumbled dejectedly.

"Sorry Sam, didn't mean to scare you." Dean sighed. And in his mind he was scolding himself for making his brother scared. _Again… _

Sam could see Dean was feeling guilty so he said "It's ok Dean. You weren't the one to scare me. I just… can't sleep."

Dean didn't blame him, after all a freaky goddess that was supposed to be a legend, was trying to get to him and do who knows what.

Knowing there was no chance in getting his brother to sleep like this, Dean made a quick on the spot decision.

"How about we make some coffee and watch a movie. We'll just keep the music on low." He said.

Sam gave him a tired smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Five minutes later found Dean and Sam curled up on the small couch watching _The Walking Dead. _That for some reason always lightened the mood.

Just like he had hoped, fifteen minutes later Sam was asleep, with his head lying in Dean's lap.

As Dean fell asleep himself he thought:

_Yeah my plan worked, I mean when do they ever not?_

TBC…

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there wasn't much action, but don't worry there will be. Also I am not very confident with this chapter, so please tell me what you think of it. I do not own The Walking Dead or Circe either. I got the facts about her of the internet. Yay google!

Please _REVIEW! _I do appreciate all the follows and favorites (trust me I do) but I would really love to hear what ya'll think in _words_. So reviews are greatly appreciated. See you soon!


End file.
